paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Life
Notes, Please Read!! Reson I am uploading this her is because I am planing on Re-Writing it with my Paw Patrol Characters (these are names I just came up with for the story) Theres also the death of a character, yay..nevermind no yay Story “YOU DID WHAT!” said Venus. “I arranged for us to have our homes switched!” Spotty cheered, tail wagging. “Your house is not suitable living conditions for me!” Venus barked. “Come on, just try it.” Spotty pleaded. “Fiiiiiine, I’ll try” Venus finally complied. Spotty was a german shepherd, she enjoyed camping, hiking and swimming. Venus was a yorkie, she enjoyed going to salons, dress up and bubble baths. They switched houses today, they had each packed a bag of necessities. Venus’s bag consisted of a brush, two cans of kibble couture and her claw polish. Spotty’s bag was different. It consisted of a dirty tennis ball, a broken frisby, a small bag of five dog treats and half a bone. When they were each picked up they were surprised. Venus sat in the back of a car on a thin mat that reeked of dog pee. Spotty sat in a limo, front seat on a tiny bed. Her head would bang the top of the vehicle every time they hit a bump and they wouldn’t let her stick her head out the window. They both agreed to keep a journal about how they felt. Dear Journal, Well this is where I will live for the next week. I only did it because Venus was super excited. Now I am having second thoughts. When I got home everything was all polished and clean. They threw away my tennis ball, frisbee, and bone. Then my treats were all given to me right away. I couldnt help it and I ate them all. Now I am laying on a small, furry dog bead with a stomach ache. Sincerely, Spotty This was Spotties first entry in her journal. Now lets read Venus’s ' ' Dear Diary, Well, my trip has gone well, lets say. NOT THAT WELL. It started as soon as I got out of the car. I was so excited to get out of the car I didn’t even wait for my chauffeur to help me down and I jumped. Down, down into a big puddle of mudd. The mud smelled Horrid. Then after I was wrapped up in a big, ripped towel they brought me inside and ran a bath for me. When they dumped me in the bath the water was FREEZING! And there were no bubbles, AT ALL. I can't believe they made me bathe in cold non-bubbly water. And the worst part was dinner. They took my Kibble Catour and put it on the top shelf. The, you won’t believe what they made me eat. They made me eat KIBBLE! I can’t believe I ate commoners food. Why, why did I ever agree to this. ' ' Sincerely, Venus The rest of their trip went much like that. They both had many problems with the others homes. Spotty, had to wipe of her feed after stepping outside, endured countless dress up sessions and couldn’t play in the mud. While Venus, had to eat commoners food for a whole week,had to play fetch with a broken and dirty frisby, Had to swim in a lake and her fur was a complete mess. “Why, why did I ever agree to do this.” Venus groaned as she endured her second hike of that day. “How does Venus do this.” Spotty Barked as she was dressed up in yet another sailor suit. They both lived a decent way from each other. Spotty lived in a country house, way off the main roads Venus lived in the big city, mile and miles away from spotty. So they had to send letters to one another if they wanted to talk. They both sent the same letter to each other on the same exact day Dear Venus/Spotty, Now I see how much you endure thru daily life. Sorry, but it is not my style of life. Please report back to me as soon as you can. Sincerely, Spotty/Venus ' ' “What?, mail for me.” Spotty gasped as she walked into Venus’s room (Yes, Venus has her own room!) and saw a letter on the bed. “Bills, bills, coupons, bills and oh! this ones for you Venus” Exclaimed the man sitting at the counter sorting mail. “Mail for muah “ Venus gasped as she was handed the letter. They both opened their letters at the same time and read them. “I’m sorry but this is not my style of life! Oh no, I put Venus thru all this trouble and she isn’t having fun.” Spotty read the letter out loud. Then she blasted out the door. She quickly found busy roads. She ran nonetheless and dodged traffic with great agile. But then she saw a semi, and froze in her tracks. Venus felt like something was off. She felt like Spotty needed her help. She ran to the front door and pushed the doggie doors flap. Then shot out it like a bullet. She knew she couldn't run far, but she kept running, she just knew something was wrong. Spotty didn't have enough time to move so she ducked. The semi was centimeters above her head, But she didn't get hit. She kept running. She dodged many more cars and ducked under three more semis. After it felt like she had been running forever she swore she heard a faint voice calling her name. “Spotty, spotty, where are you.” It sounded as if it was getting louder. “Spotty, spotty!” She heard it “ Where are you?” It sounded oddly familiar ‘Gasp’ “SPOTTY, I SEE YOU!” She looked over and Venus was calling her name and stoped. “Venus, what are you doing!?” She called to her “Spotty, I came to find you...SPOTTY MOVE THERES A CAR!” Venus screamed. “WHAT?!” Spotty gasped as she turned to look. But it was too late. A car colided with her body.In a flash the car was gone. But the next car stoped. Stopping traffic completely. Venus ran into the road. “SPOTTY, SPOTTY SPEAK TO ME!” She screamed as she got to the center of the road. “No, this was my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to the house switch. I should have said no. And I shouldn't have distracted you when you were dodging cars. It was my fault.” She spat. “No, It wasn't your fault venus” Spotty coughed, spraying blood on Venus’s fur. “NO!, it was my fault and I take the blame for it. Please don't say it was yours. It was my fault. I distracted you.” Venus held her ground. “It wasn't your fault Venus, dont beat yourself up.” ‘caught’ she coughed again, spraying more blood. “But there must be a way to save you, there has to be a way to save you.” Venus cried, tears streaming down her face. “No Venus, my days are over, I have to leave, Goodbye” Spotty whispered weakly, coughing again as blood started to leak out of her mouth and nose. “WHAT!, NO YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME!” She screamed. Spotty was unresponsive. “Spotty?” She asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. “Why, why couldn't it have been me.” She finally whispered before standing up. A shadow cast over Spotty’s body and a young woman leaned down and picked up spotty. Then Venus and put them in the back of her car. Venus stayed huddled close to Spotties warm body and it slowly got colder. By the time the car stoped Spotties body was cold and stiff, by her head was a small pool of blood that had leaked out of her mouth and nose. Venus had sniffled and cried the whole way there. The back of the car flooded with light as the woman opened the door. She grabbed Spotty and motioned for Venus to stay. When she brought spotty to the front counter the lady checked her pulse and gave the bad news to the woman. She didn't have a pulse. The woman went back to her car with spotty and called the owners. Their conversation went like this. “Would this be Spotties owners?” She asked then “Yes, Spotty is our dog.” The man on the other side replied “Well she was hit by a car.” She said without a hint of pain or guilt. “WHAT!” He yelled thru the phone, She heard him say “Spotty was hit.” Then cries came from the other end of the phone “Are you still there?” “Yeah.” “I am at the animal hospital in New York, NY. The address is, 8164 Street St. New york, NY 47563, I am in a blue-black van. Please come so we can talk.” “Was there a yorkshire terrier with her?” “Yes, there was, her name is” She paused to grab the small dog and pulled Venus onto her lap to read Venus’s tag “Venus.” “That would be her, we will be there shortly.” He said, then ended the call. Venus wriggled out of the ladies grip, then jumped back to the back seat. Why, why couldn't it have been her. Spotty didn't deserve this, she deserved better. She thought as she waited for Spotties owners to come. Then a car pulled into the parking lot. Out jumped Spotty and Venus’s families. Venus’s family ran over and scooped her out of the car. “Its ok sweetie, mommies here now.” her owner said in a baby voice. Venus barked and squirmed to be let down. She set Venus down, Venus ran over to the car and tried to jump in, she hit the side with a thud then landed in a little puddle of mudd. She had gotten used to mud by now so she didn't sweat it. Over the next month they found a good burning site and burned Spotties body. They had her ashes in a box and had set a stone with the following engraved on it. Here lay Spotty a loyal friend and companion 2007-2014 Every Month Venus and Spotty’s family would go and visit her grave. Why, why was it her, Why? Venus asked herself as she sat beside Her friends grave. She always was very sorrowful on these days. Very soon she was back to her normal life. But she was a less prissy dog and didn't mind getting dirty. She still visited Spotties grave each month to honor her friend. And she kept asking herself these questions. Why was I such a fool? Why did i distract her? She asked herself these many times a day. But the experience made her stronger.Every day she was stronger. But somedays she thought, What if Spotty was still here, if her friend wasn’t dead. What if she had been smarter. What if.....